In Christ Alone
by Silverneko9lives0
Summary: Train needs an outlet for all that junk he's been carrying on his shoulders. Guess who shows up to help him? K for clarity's sake. It might not make sense to you...COMPLETE


Living the free life had its perks, but I knew that no matter where I went, I couldn't run from my past. And now, it was getting to me more and more. Stopping in town, I entered a church. I don't even know why, I just felt like it. And I never underestimated, let alone questioned, my intuition.

The church was empty, so I should have felt freaked out. But all I did was sit down and stared at the alter; the man on the cross looking down at me with a sad look.

It wasn't long before I heard something that only I could hear.

"Train."

I jumped up and brought out my gun, Hades.

"There is no need to be frightened, Train," the voice said. I looked at the man on the cross again. It was shining brightly and I felt the strength leave my legs. I dropped my gun and fell to my knees.

"Who are you?"

"I am that I Am."

"Eh?"

"I am the one you are crying out for. My name is Jesus. Train, I was with you when you saw your parents die. I was with you when you were haunted by the deaths of your victims. I was there when you saw Saya die. I was with you wherever you went. I will be with you wherever you go."

"What do you want with me?"

"I've been hoping you'd come to me with your problems, Train. I can help you if you so choose. I brought you hear to tell you that you aren't alone. I have seen your pain, and even now, I feel it resonating through you as you kneel there."

"I don't know if you can help me."

"Train, I wouldn't have wanted you to go through all that you have unless I know that it would be a good experience for you. You have done well since you left Chronos. Nevertheless, you have not truly repented for the murders you have committed. And even now, you plot to kill a man."

I felt shocked that he knew about my wanting to kill Creed. "How did you know?"

"I've known you since before you were born, Train. You say that you're done being the assassin known as Black Cat. But you still plot the death of a man to avenge Saya. What will that accomplish in the end, Train?"

I bowed my head in shame. "What should I do then? He needs to be stopped."

"Be as sweeper as you said you'd be. You can collect Creed's bounty, can you not?"

"He's wanted dead or alive."

"Take him alive."

"How?" I shouted. "I won't be satisfied until she's avenged! Until then, I'm not going to be truly free!"

I thought the voice had left. But when I looked up again, the cross was still shining.

"I've already paid the price for you and Saya and Creed. There is no need for you to avenge Saya. Would she want you to kill Creed?"

"I guess not."

"Then put your trust in me. I will be with you when you confront Creed the next time."

I wasn't sure what else to do. It wasn't until then that I realized how trapped I really was. "How do I know what to do?"

"Under the Alter are a number of books. Take one. Read and obey its contents. When the time comes, you'll know what to do. I'll be with you, Train." The blinding rays vanished.

I walked over to the alter and searched it. Sure enough, were a number of small books each titled, "the Holy Bible." I picked one up and flipped through it. One passage caught my eye.

_Do not repay anyone evil for evil. Be careful to do what is right in the eyes of everybody. If it is possible, as far as it depends on you, live at peace with everyone. Do not take revenge, my friends, but leave room for God's wrath, for it is written: "It is mine to avenge; I will repay," says the Lord. On the contrary:__ "If your enemy is hungry, feed him; if he is thirsty, give him something to drink. In doing this, you will heap burning coals upon his head." Do not be overcome by evil, but overcome evil with good._

I blinked. It was so strait forward, so simple. Yet at the same time, it was hard to imagine that I would cause more harm to Creed by being kind to him. Especially with all he did to me and to everyone else he harmed.

But I looked at the cross and shrugged. "If that's what you want me to do, I guess I can do it. But I'll need your help."

At that moment, I suddenly felt as though a heavy burden had been lifted from my shoulders. And I walked out of the church, in a lighter mood than before. Whoever Jesus was, I knew that I'd probably find out soon.

In Christ alone will I glory

Though I could pride myself in battles won

For I've been blessed beyond measure

And by His strength alone I'll overcome

Oh, I could stop and count successes like diamonds in my hands

But those trophies could not equal to the grace by which I stand

In Christ alone

I place my trust

And find my glory in the power of the cross

In every victory

Let it be said of me

My source of strength

My source of hope

Is Christ alone

In Christ alone do I glory

For only by His grace I am redeemed

For only His tender mercy

Could reach beyond my weakness to my need

And now I seek no greater honor in just to know Him more

And to count my gains but losses to the glory of my Lord

In Christ alone I place my trust

And find my glory in the power of the cross

In every victory

Let it be said of me

My source of strength

My source of hope

In Christ alone I place my trust

And find my glory in the power of the cross

In every victory

Let it be said of me

My source of strength

My source of hope

Is Christ alone

Is Christ alone

* * *

song: In Christ Alone, by Brian Littrell

verse: Romans 12: 17-21


End file.
